


First Annual Mom-Off

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [6]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: Jaffa and Madelina get into milky hijinx. Also features my professional surrogate Vivienne the moose. Lots of breast expansion nonsense and blowjobs





	First Annual Mom-Off

The giraffe fidgeted as the motor on her breast pump whirred and whined away. She sighed, so full today… please, just let it… the motor changed pitch abruptly and she whined noooo, not yet, please… but it was too late, she could smell the overheated motor, as the pump lost suction, leaving her still mostly full. Jaffa sighed and got out the hand pump to express the milk, determined not to get help today.

“It’s around here somewhere… where did I…?” there was a muffled buzzing, as Gearhoof dug though the debris in his workroom, trying to find his phone. “Hm? Oh,” he finds it used as a bookmark, and answers it, “Hello?”

“Ah, G-Gear? My pump broke again, could you come look at it? Please?”

“Sure, Jaffs, right now?”

“Yes, please…” Jaffa stifled a moan, the hand pump useless for her engorged breasts. “Thank you~” she hung up quickly, letting out a loud moan, not a moment too soon as there’s knocking only a minute later.

“Sorry I made you wait, Jaffa…” He’s waiting at the door as she throws the bolt open.

“It’s fine… I think the motor went out again.” She mumbles. The unicorn is already kneeling at the dead pump.

“Yeah. Jaffs, I could buy you a better pump, if you need…”

“No, no, I’ll… do that at some point, I just… liked this one,” she fibs.

“Okay… sorry I couldn’t-”

“Could- could you… ah, milk… me?” He stares, his blush intense.

“Uh, s-sure…” he looks around for her hand pump, “Oh, you only have the one?”

“Ah… ye-yeah, you can use your hands, it’s alright.” He slips up beside her and starts to tease the milk from her unoccupied nipple. She bites her lip, the sensation of both nipples leaking is just…

Gear scoots the wide bowl he’s collecting her milk with over and slides behind her, pressing his chest against her back. He pops the hand pump off her other nipple and starts to milk both her teats.

Hhhhh, sooo gooood she contemplates, as her crotch grows wet. She dares not say anything, hoping he wont… oh… oh noooo…his-he’s… “Ah-ahhh~” Jaffa moans in pleasure as Gear presses his crotch against her butt. “So… so hard…”

“Ah, uhm… sorry, I uh- I get hard-it-it gets hard not to think of-of… can I have some milk?”

“Yes, go on, I always have plenty.” she breathes, beyond caring about what he does as long as she can keep feeling so good. He starts to pick up the bowl and Jaffa giggles, “You don’t have to be shy…” she turns and presses his face into a fat breast. He reciprocates and starts to suck on her fat nipple. hhhh, gonna, gonna- she bites her lip hard, as her other nipple starts to get cold. She can feel the damp spot spread to her skirt now, as she secretly hopes-no- that, that’d be… “And the other one?” she purrs, as he shifts and she follows, feeling herself melt into his arms as he sucks down her milk. Just when she’s sure she’s going to get loud he pauses, pressing hard against her bottom with his-oh, oh he’s so…

“Jaffa…” he mumbles, face pressed to her neck, too short to reach her ear. “You… you smell nice…” he puts a hand down her skirt and she unzips it, surprising him with her forwardness.

“You like that plush rump, then ride it. Just milk me while you fuck it, please~” Jaffa cranes her head down and kisses him, teasing him with her long, dextrous tongue. He’s quick to oblige and presses the flared head of his cock against her ass, first fingering it, then spreading it, wide enough for his meat, and slips his hands forward, milking her, at her request. In moments the two are sweating and grinding, as the cow milks the stallion’s cock for all his worth, while he returns the favor with her teats.

Ten minutes of friction and muffled moaning later and an adjacent wall of her flat is thumped on aggressively. The two are sweaty and generally satisfied, and blushing deeply, Jaffa slides off of Gear, “thank you,” she murmurs, letting him get dressed, before seeing him to the door. She’s in the shower in moments, feeling satisfied, if somewhat mortified by annoying her flatmate.

It wasn’t surprising in the least that that disgusting hussy was at it again, second time this month, and even louder than the last time. Madelina fought into her nursing bra and quietly got dressed, fuming quietly over being stuck with that ridiculously tall giraffe cow as a neighbor. She locked her flat door behind her and nearly bumped into the awful creature on her way out, “tramp…” she muttered darkly, before hurrying off.

She just didn’t understand. All she’d ever tried to be was friendly, insofar as she could, being terminally shy as she was, but she’d never been able to befriend Madelina. It made her sad, feeling that the cow actively hated her, and all she wanted to do was get along. Well, she’d just deal with it best as she could. A quiet shift at the maternity ward as usual (she was a wet nurse, naturally) and then the trip home.

“And she didn’t even say anything to me about it, little… too-tall damn hussy.”

“God, what a whore. Did you see who it was, was he cute, though?”

“No, of course not! … 39… this one tastes of salt, who’s batch is this?”

“Christine.”

“Tell her to pull her boyfriend’s dick out of her mouth; don’t know why she’s even dating a carnivore, gross…”

“Hah, you tell her, I heard she’ll be quitting soon.”

“Good riddance. Well, I think it’s that time Carol.” Madelina clocked out and started the walk home, taking the subway for part of the way. Being a dairy technician was tiring at times, but at least she could have good company, just other cows like her to spend her eight and ten hour shifts with. A bath, one of her books, and a toy to keep her company tonight would be just fine. Hm, alfalfa tonight? It was the reason she was a AAA+ ranked technician, providing the best dairy, but… maybe she’d switch to coastal for a while, she was getting downright fat. Ugh…

“Appel, I told you already, I’m not-I’m scared of crowds, you know that!”

“Ah, but look.”

“I saw, first prizes gets to be ‘the face of M&M’-”

“And…?”

“I can’t be a model, Appel!” Jaffa protests adamantly.

“And down lower?”

“What?!” Appel rests a digit on the flyer.

“Mmm? Lifetime supply of cocoa butter, and other M&M products, including… th-the Lactolease 990, breast pump with variable speed and multiple cup attachments..” Jaffa makes a noise akin to a dying kettle.

“You’re sure you wont try? Gearhoof’s told me he’s going to buy you the Lacto-ease 1200 you have on your wishlist.”

“Mmm, but-but-I told him he didn’t have to!”

“I’m not one to bully you, but this is an alternative.:. Skylar says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“Oh. Ah, tell-tell her I said ‘hi’? I mean, yes, hiii! Hug her for me?” Appel grins and lets himself out of her flat, satisfied in a job well done.

“Alright ladies, thanks for your cooperation,” the Holstein bull nods to his fellow judges. “This is the first round of the contest for M&M’s new spokeswoman, so we wanna see ya give it y’all’s best.” Jaffa feels desperately out of place, surrounded by every variety of cow imaginable, all of the bovine variety, naturally. She’s head and shoulders above all her competitors, and trying not to blush too hotly as they mill around. “Nowah, if you ladies will all follow the attendanht, right heah, we can get the qualifying round started. We’re gonna hook you up to these pumps, and you ladies let yourah lovely breasts do all the rest. Only 15 of y’all will get to go on to the next round so, may the best cow win.” Jaffa’s led over to a pump, next to a stool, quietly glad she held off on milking this morning. The nipple cups are soft and the machine whirs away comfortingly, as Jaffa lets down freely. She’s not as awkward, surrounded by all the girls, some quietly chewing cud, others gossiping idly.

“Oh hey, fancy meeting another non-bovine here, eh?” The moose cow grins over from the next row. She’s… well, she’s huge. Not only is it obvious she works out, based on her very fit figure, but she’s also very pregnant. “Good luck, eh?” Looks like twins. Jaffa nods shyly and tries not to stare, seeing someone taller than her at the contest. Well… she seems taller, but she’s not completely sure. Maybe she just looks that way because she’s so buff.

Ugh, look at that tart, cozying up to the only other non-bovine here, are the rest of us not good enough? Madelina fumed quietly. She hadn’t planned on being in this contest, but when she saw her… well, she just had to prove to herself she was better. Stupid fat… what are female giraffes even called? She let the pump whir on dutifully.

“Alright, ladies, time’s up.” Everyone was rounded up, and after a general fuss of fighting with bras, and the usual hubbub, the contestants were lined up. “Alright, we’ll be calling names, and there will only be fifteen of you so…”

“Jaffa… I’m sorry, ma’am, I’m not sure how to pronounce your last name-” Jaffa hurried up, elated she’d made the cut.

“It’s okay, here I am!” She hurried up to be with the other contenders and paused, “Uhm… could… you still have the pumps, yes?” She whispers to a member of the contest staff.

“Sorry?”

“I’m… I still could do with more milking…” her query is picked up by the mike.

“Ah, now that’s what I like to hear from a potential model for Milk & Moms!” One of the judges beams at her, as all eyes are on her. “Young lady, we do indeed still have a few of the pumps available. But we gotta list off the rest of our competitors. Madelina… Tr-”

“That’s me, excuse moi.” She hurries up to the stage, picking a chair as far from Jaffa as possible, shooting her a dirty look as she passes by.

“… and… Vivienne Roux!” The moose plods over to the stage, performing the patented walk of someone who’s keenly aware that the rest of the world is just that much smaller than her. She beams and sits down right next to Jaffa.

“So glad we made it. Hah, I’m gonna follow you, I still need to let down a little myself. Hormones are a stone bitch, I’m just glad I wasn’t too loud.” She leans in and confides in the giraffe-cow. Jaffa goes beet red at her new friend’s admission.

“Please Gear, I need some advantage to beat her! They’re doing a milk-off and swimsuit competition in this round!”

“Are you sure she’s doing this to spite you?”

“She, Gear, she hates me! I’ve tried to be her friend, but she’s a bitch! And now this? Ugh, I’m just so… so… I could just-”

“Scream?”

“Yes! Ugh!” It’s not an impressive scream, but who is he to judge? Gearhoof looks over at her, her breasts wobbling and heaving as she’s riled.

“This is a bit like cheating, you know…”

Jaffa leans in close and drags her tongue up his neck, playing with his ear, “Please, Gear… I need to kick her ass, please… I want to destroy her!” She stands bolt upright and stamps, making most of the jars on an adjacent wall jump.

“Okay, okay. So what, then? Bigger, milkier?”

“Yes, yes, bigger, heavier, fuller, I need to be the breast of the best… or…”

“Yes, I know what you meant.” He pulls a few key things from his shelves, mumbling. “and this too…” he tries to look away as she quietly fumes, unwilling to admit he’s turned on by her display. Gods, those nipples… he tries to focus, hoping to conceal his raging hard-on as he works.

“Geeearrr~?” Ohgodohgod… focusfocusfocus… he fights to keep his breathing regular as she presses up against him, her soft, warm breasts rest against the back of his head. He hurries, and sighs as he grinds up the ingredients.

“There. Take two pinches with water…” She claps and hurries to follow his instructions, swallowing it down hastily.

“And then I wait?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t there a way to speed it up?” she asks petulantly.

“Well… mm. Maybe a little protein would do the trick.”

“Protein, like, like meat? But, you know I hate meat, even bacon!”

“Yeah…” he sighs and scratches his head, he’s got the ghost of an impish smile as he suggests, “You know… there might be a way to get sweet protein…” he starts to peel off his pants.

“What are you…? You’re not asking me to-?”

“All I’ve had today was alfalfa, fruit salad and fruit juice, trust me, it’ll be as sweet as you like.” She’s gone beet red as he nods down at his boxers.

“… Gear…” he blushes as she manages to mumble softly, seeming utterly tiny despite her height advantage.

Okay now I just feel like a jerk… he’s been shamed by her display, “Ah, you don’t have t-ooh-” he yelps as she’s got her tongue in the envelope of his boxers, on all fours and grinning in a blink. “Guh, y-did you ju-you wanted to make me feel bad for that, didnnnnh-” he whines incoherently as she starts to jerk him off with her tongue. She nods, clearly having fun with her unicorn partner. “Ygh, you are too-hhh-clever by far… nh-not that innocent, either…” Jaffa works his dick out of his boxers, kissing the head as she drags her wrapped tongue up and down the shaft, leaving him gripping the chair for dear life. And yet… and yet she looks at him, and for the skin of a moment he can only see this cute innocent… oh right there she is slobbering on my cock…

Jaffa wiggles her bottom, unwilling to let on to how hot and bothered she’s getting, seeing her little unicorn boyfriend get. b-boyfriend? She-maybe? She’d never asked about… focus Jaffa, focus, make him squirm, make him suffer, make him melt off that chair. The giraffe grins and slides her warm, soft lips over his cock, sucking him off, eyes half-closed as she really gets into it, as her cheek bulges, his head poking it. Not even a minute later she’s bobbing her head and moaning softly as Gear rests a hand on an ossicone, his other hand petting her hair as he makes those insufferably cute noises. She finally goes balls deep, his cock pushing to the back of her throat, as she squeezes his cock with her tongue, drooling on his balls. It’s too much for the unicorn and he cries her name out, cumming. She swallows it, and pops her head up, licking his cock. “Mff, it is sweet…”

“Nuh… fu… fuck…” he pants, “how are you still cute with that all over your lips? Come here, give the boyfriendo a kiss.” He leans in and kisses her lips, sneaking his tongue into the action.

Jaffa is stunned, b-boyfriend?! She’s blushing almost down to her breasts as he kisses her eagerly. She leans into the kiss, until the heat migrates into her tits. Except, she’s not blushing, she can feel it. “Ha-ahh, G-Gear…?” it’s warm, then tingly, then tight, as her breasts start to swell. “Gear?!”

“Oh wow, that was fast…” he’s fixated on her swelling mounds, hands up and reaching, until Jaffa swats him sharply. She moans and leans back, sitting down hard on the floor. She pants, as they push out, straining her bra.

“Hhh, you-you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He blinks and nods, dumbstruck. “Haa, ah, fuck…” she puts her hand under her skirt and starts to finger herself as the faint sounds of threads ripping accompanies the wet slapping of her fingers as she masturbates with abandon.

“hholy fuck…” Gear seems to have mustered some appropriate words for the occasion. He can see the buttons strain on her shirt, as her breasts are already wider, growing fuller, heavier. Are they, he’s not even sure if they’ve gone up a cup size or two, but they’re-oh god those nipples… they’re the size of grapes, pressing against her bra and shirt, already getting it wet with milk. Jaffa’s busy moaning, as first one, then a second button pop loose. She’s got cleavage for days as they push out of her shirt, abusing her bra cruelly. As suddenly as it hits, they calm down, round and full and massive.

“Is that it?” She’s startled even, pausing her fap session to look down at them.

“Dunno. They might grow a little more overnight. Not-not sure…”

“Ah, Gear… can, can your girlfriend stay here tonight?”

“Gi-y-you mean you, Jaffa?” He’s gone crimson.

“Yes.” she scoots closer to him and starts to nibble on his neck gently as his blush threatens to go full-body.

“And I swear they spent the whole night fucking… loudly.” Madelina complains to a fellow contestant. “Barely got any sleep, ugh.” She’s seated next to another jersey cow who nods sympathetically. She scoots over and (out of Maddie’s sight) rolls her eyes.

“Ladies, ladies, if’n you’ll all sit tight, we’ll have all of you’n fitted for those lovely bathing suits, and,” he glances over at a few larger contestants, “hopefully we’ll have you all ready for the next part of the contest. Now, our audience does play a bit of a part in winning, so, you just smile your’n brightest and I’m sure the best of you’n’ll win for sure!” the judge slips out hastily, as one by one the girls are led off to a spot to disrobe and try on bathing suits.Soon they’re all lined up, as there’s a bit of a discussion.

“Where’s Vivienne?” Jaffa asks another competitor.

“Dunno, think she’s too big for any of the suits…” the Holstein replies

“Of course she is, bloated moose… what do they call female mooses?” Madeline snarks.

“Cows. They’re called cows, just like all of us.” Jaffa answers, feeling put out by her fat neighbor.

“Ugh, she’s not a cow, she’s a blimp.” She glares hard at the giraffe as she says blimp. Jaffa takes a step, and just as it seems like it’s going to descend into horn- and hair-pulling Vivienne steps out, having slapped nursing pads over her breasts, and (for some reason) she’s decided to draw smiley faces on them. Possibly because the pads are yellow.

“Ma’am, are you sure…?”

“I’ll be fine, really. Can you see my unmentionables under my belly?”

The attendant looks for a moment, “N-no ma’am.” She still seems nervous.

“Well, if’n it isn’t our biggest contestant! You do look lovely, positively glowing. Ma’am-”

“It’s Viv, dear.”

“Viv, you don’t have to do this, you know. It takes a lot of confidence to do this, in public.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” She claps his shoulder, making the Brahma judge stagger.

“I like to hear it.” He beams and the names are read, as girls come out from the curtains; one by one, they walk the stage, cheered on by the audience. Each of them comes backstage again, all grouped at the opposite end.

“Our next contestant is a lovely Jersey girl, let’s give it up for Madelina!” Maddie sneers at Jaffa before walking off. Jaffa can feel her nerves, as she waits, the crowd is eating up whatever Madelina has decided to do on her little walk. She can feel her hands shake as she starts to really lose it.

“You’ll do fine, Jaffa, I can feel it in my water.” Viv pats her shoulder reassuringly.

“Yyyy-you think so? I mean, llll-look at you, you’re almost naked!”

“I know, but you, look at that cleavage! They’ll eat that up, and they’re so perky! As big as they are, you’re lucky, Jaffs. Mine are hanging so low now.” Viv frowns and pats a breast. “I just hope I don’t spring a leak…”

“Th-thank you, Viv. Aaa-and… I’m sure they’ll love you, too.”

“Sure, sure, a waddling cow like me up against a hottie like you?” she beams, obviously pleased with Jaffa’s attempts at bolstering the moose’s morale.

“And now, as we come close to the end, here’s a special brand of cow, Jaffa!” She takes a few steps, and catches Viv, mugging and pantomiming pushing her breasts out, back straight. Jaffa takes a few breaths and stands up proud, hre breasts bobbing and swaying as she walks across the stage, tail gently swaying. For a moment she can feel a dread chill, as everyone’s quiet. And then in the front row, there’s a chant, ‘Ja-ffa! Ja-ffa!’ soon everyone’s cheering her name and stomping, the loudest they’ve been the whole time. She feels lightheaded as she heads backstage, and Viv is giggling madly. She waves from the other side of the stage, just as her own name is called. An attendant scurries up to help Viv, and she shoos her away, as she slowly makes her way across the stage. Jaffa tries to peek out to see her friend, but it’s impossible from where she is, but the reaction of the audience seems positive enough, even a few wolf whistles, somehow.

The final results are posted half an hour later, and Jaffa can’t help but beam. “Now ladies, those of you who made the top eight will get to go on to the next round. Everyone else… glad to have had you along for the ride.” Jaffa is only half listening as she looks at the results.

1\. Jaffa  
2\. Madelina3. Rochelle4.Vivienne

She can’t help but dance a little, “Viv, come see, come see, we’ve made it!” her breasts jiggle a little as she bounces.

“Look at you, girl, top of the list!”

“Ughhhhh! I can’t loose to that, that fat… bimbo!” Madelina fumes, as she sits on her pet. “Draft…? Draft, are you listening to me?!” She gets up off of his face and pouts.

“Yeah, babe, just… mouth full.” the stallion mumbles through his leather halter. Maddie grabs the lead and yanks his head to her.

“You have to find a way to help me win, pleeease! I have to be bigger than that bitch!”

“Yeah, but babe, your tits are fi…” the look says it all. “I’ll uhm. I’ll see what I can do.” Draft gets on the phone and thinks. “Who… hm, yeah. Hey Gearhoof?”

“Yeah, D?”

“Gotta request from the girlfriendo. She wants monster tatas, I dunno. She’s like mad jealous of someone.”

“Funny you should mention that. Got something that might help.”

“Be down to get it, how much?”

“Mm. Worry about it later, if she doesn’t mind showing off, post the results, maybe?”

“Ah, sure, sure.” Minutes later, Draft swings by to get the stuff.

“Okay, Draft, one other thing, how soon does she want them?”

“Uh, dunno…”

“Well, protein kickstarts it. Ah?””

“Ayyyy, nice.” they do their shake, and part ways, Draft grinning madly. “Maaaadie~ I got something.”

“Already?”

“Of course, babe. Let’s get a few-” Maddie dumps three spoonfuls in her water and sucks it down.

“Okay. So… how soon will it work?”

“It’ll work faster with some protein.” Draft waves his tool in front of her face.

“You’re just saying that…” she glares.

“Have I ever lied to you?”

She frowns, “Alright but if you’re just doing this to get head I will tie you up and beat you.” She kneels down and licks his cock.

“Ahh, yeahhh…~”

“Shut up and cum.”

“Make m-” she wraps her fat lips around his cock and sucks him off, going at it like a suction pump, drooling on his cock as she drags her tongue along the meaty length, taking breathers to lick his balls as she pushes his tool to the back of her throat. “fu… nh…” she grips his balls none too gently, and he bites his lip. She adjusts her grip and starts to fondle his sweaty balls, as she shifts and pulls him down onto her stomach, flat on her back now as she rests his cock in her warm cleavage.

“You should have cummed already.” She grumps, as she jerks him off with her tits, leaking on his cock, and on his stomach.

“Mhhhg… nuh…“

“Oh good.” she buries her muzzle in her own tits, licking his cock with her thick, hot tongue. He twitches, shooting his load in her mouth, and she swallows it down. “Okay, so how long before I tie you up and beat you?”

Draft is panting, a sweaty mess as he blinks. “guh… ti-tits…” Maddie looks down, and blinks, getting up and dumping Draft in the process. She moans as her crotch is unbearably wet, her breasts sagging as they start to grow wider, heavier.

“Ah, fu,, fuck.” she moos loudly as they balloon wider, spilling out of her corset top, threatening to drag her to the floor. “Here, gotta…” she leans in and starts to suck Draft off more, as her tits bloat up, lifting her up slightly as she bobs and gags on his meat desperately.

“hhhh, nh-nh, I juuu-I came already, yyy-gotta wait…” he’s squirming as she milks his member, mooing softly, mouth full. She sucks down more of his cum as he whines, brain feeling like melting fat on a hot pan, Again, she can feel them grow, as she tries to suck her playtoy colt dry.

After an hour, her breasts are hanging nearly to her navel. She presses a hand to her new weight and nods, “Good boy.” she pats Draft’s cheek as he lays on the floor a spent mess. “Go clean yourself up.”

“Alright, today’s challenge will be a milk-off. Ten minutes, and the top four will go to the final round.” The judge announces. Madelina’s grinning smugly, her new assets jutting proudly, as she slips out of her shirt, her nursing bra inadequate for her pumpkin-sized breasts. Jaffa is a bit nervous, as she glances around. “Alright… everyone ready? Milk!”

Madelina beams as she winds the pump up to the highest setting, letting her milk flow into the reservoir. Meanwhile Jaffa’s keeping up, but still sweating as her competitor is calm. Vivienne waves from her spot, enjoying herself. Ten minutes seem like an eternity for Jaffa as she waits, trying not to squirm as she’s turned on slightly by the milking. “Time! Ladies, thank you, and if anyone needs a bit more time with the pumps…” Jaffa is certain her whole body is blushing as the judge glances over her way, with some small laughs from the audience, “that can be arranged.”

As the milk is rounded up and compared there’s a nervous energy, that only a few, Madie and Viv in particular, seem immune to. “So… our final four are… Suzanne, Jaffa,” she could feel herself nearly pass out in relief, as the last two names are called, “Vivienne, and our top scorer, Madelina!”

“Hah, I won that by a mile!”

“Not by a gallon?”

“You know what I mean! Still… I have to beat her, I can’t lose to that floozy!” Maddie stamps, agitated with Draft.

“Mads, why’re you so hot to win, anyways?”

“I don’t have to win, I just want to beat her!”

“Ah, that seems a bit petty…” he yelps as she jerks his lead, pulling his head close to her breasts.

“Do you see these? I am the fucking queen, and I wont have someone like her show me up!”

“So I guess it would be too much to ask if you’ve just tried being her friend.”

“She’s awful, with her loud sessions of whoring and-”

“We get loud, too, think she minds?”

“Probably touches herself… disgusting.”

“Hey, were your tits bigger this morning?” Draft asks, nose resting on a teat.

“Ah, no- they can’t be!”

“Yeah, they were totally bigger than my head this morning. You kinda depleted them at the milk-off, huh?”

“Incroyable! Risible!” she feels them up, checking in a mirror, “ …merde.” She uncaps her newly acquired growth powder, “Em… Slave, get me water!” Em, wearing a ballgag, nods and comes back with a glass. She dumps the contents into her drink and gulps it down.

“You sure th-”

“Quiet!” Madelina yanks on his lead again. She moos loudly, leaning back in her chair. “ah… lay down, Draft.”

“Why?”

“Do it, now!” he flinches and flops on his back. “Good boy…” she rests her crotch on his face and starts to grind. “fff… Em, you’ve been a good sla-ah-slave… take off your pants.” Em complies docilely, as Maddie leans forward and kisses his balls. “Mistress Moo is feeling hot.” she licks them, sucking gently as she grinds on Drafts face more, getting it wet. Em’s cock slides out of it’s sheath, as Madelina moans lustily. “Do you want Mistress to please you with her mouth?” Em nods the smallest bit. “So shy, go on,” she drags her tongue from his balls, up his cock, all the way to the head before kissing it. “Let Mistress reward you~” she starts to suck and lick the head, palming and gently fondling his balls. He whines through the ballgag as his cock throbs. “Draft! You may present your cock to your mistress!” Draft squirms out from under her, and slides back beneath her generous, wide bottom, dragging his raging hard-on across a fat cheek. He presses the head against her plush pucker. “Ah? You do like that hole, don’t you?” She brushes her ass against the head, as she sucks off Em with abandon, her cheeks bulging as his head pokes one, then the other, until she finally lets his meat push down her throat, bobbing and sucking eagerly. Em can only whine, as his eyes roll back, expertly teased and please by his mistress.

Meanwhile, in an adjacent apartment…

“Then why don’t you take more of that stuff?”

“Are you sure, Appel?”

“I mean, if you’re really worried she’ll beat you, Jaffa…”

“I don’t know but… oh I need that pump though!” Jaffa pouts, cupping her breasts, “Are they smaller? Does that powder wear off?”

“I’m not sure, Gear?”

Gear peeks in from the kitchen, “Hm, oh. Well you did just about milk them dry earlier, right?”

“Yeah, so should I take more of that stuff if I want them bigger?”

“Don’t see why not-” the giraffe dumps the rest of the powder into her drink and slams it, “-not all at once, Jaff!”

“Oh.” Jaffa sits down hard, the chair creaking faintly as she feels the stuff hit her. “wh…y do I feel…” she rocks her knees back and forth, one moment pressed together, the next wide apart. It feels… good. So warm… She’s managed to capture the attention of both stallions. She pauses with her legs spread. “A-Appel… w-would you take off your pants?” There’s a moment of awkward tension as Appel and Gear exchange glances, an unspoken, ‘should we…?’ until Jaffa gets back up and peels off her panties and launches them at Gear, getting them hung up on his horn. Everyone is hit with giggling, as Appel slips out of his pants.

“This is new, Jaffa, not bad though.”

“We should blame that powder but… ah… that is, to say… I’ve kind of wanted to play around with two lovely men at once…”

“Ah?” Appel asks, his member at attention, as Jaffa creeps over to him on all fours.

“… yes.” she mumbles as she licks his balls and rubs his cock against her cheek. “Anyways, Gear, you said this stuff needs protein, right?”

“Yeah… you two-” Jaffa hikes up her skirt and spreads her cheeks. “muh… uh… duh…” Jaffa’s already got Appel’s cock in her mouth as Gear slides up behind her and rubs his meat against her fat cheeks. “Gods, that pussy smells glorious.” Jaffa holds up a finger. “No? Okay, not yet? Damn, I’ll bug you when your mouth’s not full.” Gear presses the head of his rod against her pucker, as Jaffa lets Appel give her throat a stretch, riding her face with his dick. Gear is already grinning as Jaffa’s butt is pressed against his dick each time Appel thrusts his meat down her throat. He finally gets impatient and works the head up her ass a little, letting her relax a little before easing deeper, as he reaches down and fingers her wet box for a moment; she lets out a deep moan, that leaves both stallions shivering in delight, as the unicorn pulls his hand away, licking his fingers as he starts to hump the giraffe roughly, pushing her face into Appel’s crotch with each thrust, leaving her to gag and slobber on his tool. The green stallion bites his lip, already close…

Em whines loudly, peeling off the ballgag, “I’m going to cum, Mistress!” he arches his back as he whines, shooting a load down Madelina’s throat. She moans in delight, her slave feeding her his cream, as her breasts grow, hanging lower, dripping all over Em and Draft. It’s not long before Draft pops, cumming in her plush ass, and as her breasts swell wider, Maddie’s lust is unchecked, as she (Em would swear it) tries to suck the life of of him through his penis. In no time, her breasts have grown from ponderous, to mountainous, bigger than pumpkins, leaking and squirting as her slaves fill her with so much spoo she starts to grow a pot belly. Of course, this only spurs her growth, and her lust, as she pulls away, “Em, fuck my ass!”

“Mads?” Em flops on his back, legs sidled up around Draft.

“What?!”

“You gonna suck me off, or-?”

“Fuck my pussy, and who gave you permission to talk?!” She jams Em’s discarded ballgag in the purple-bearded unicorn’s mouth, before sitting on his cock, mooing loudly as she rides her slaves in tandem, lost in a wet, sweaty bliss as she feels their cocks stretch her already worked-over holes, as her slaves grab each other’s ankles, as if trying to hang on for their lives.

Appel pants hard, finally letting loose as he cums down Jaffa’s throat. She coughs and sucks harder, her ass tensing as she squirts. Gearhoof gropes her again, fondling her box, getting her sticky juices on his hand; he licks his fingers in delight, gasping as he hits his own climax. Jaffa can only whine, mouth full of cock as her breast jut, then push out hugely, destroying her bra with a violent ripping and snapping of elastic and cotton. Appel is mesmerized by the sight and blows another load in the giraffe, as spunk leaks from her nostril, only spurring her growth, as her teats swell hugely.

Gearhoof can’t resist, and wiggling and eeling his way around, until he can finally put his mouth on a thumb-sized nipple, sampling her creamy milk. Appel burns with envy; Jaffa pulls his cock out, and drags her nipple free of Gear’s mouth.

“Hey…”

“Maybe Appel wants some, too…” She murmurs, as she presses her swelling orbs on his cock. Gear squirms, then arches his back, as he’s almost smothered by watermelon-sized tits. Jaffa grins shyly and starts to jerk Appel off with her mammoth mammaries, It’s not long before the trio are a sweating, cumming, moaning mess, and before long Jaffa’s belly is fat with spunk.

“Mhh… boys? Wont you two lay down? I want to give you a ride~” there’s a tense moment as Appel and Gearhoof seem to be arguing over who gets to fuck her box. Finally as they lean back, Jaffa points her wide, wobbling breasts in Gear’s direction. In moments she’s a wet, whining mess, as Gear pushes deep into her pussy, her brain sizzling as Appel stretches her ass. She cries out, as she cums, again and again, the feeling of her two favorite cocks stretching her too much to handle. In seconds, her stallion playmates finish, and she flops over. “Okay… I…” she pants, red faced and winded, “I have to wake up for the contest tomorrow…”

“Ah, that’s okay Jaffa… Skylar’s going to be jealous if I don’t come home anyways.”

“Oh, say hi to her for me, please!” Appel nods and gets dressed, leaving with a final wave. Gearhoof’s passed out, still in her. Jaffa grins and kisses his horn, snuggling up, a wet, sweaty, milky mess.

“Alright, ladies, this is the final showdown. We’re going to do interviews today, and let everyone weigh-in on what makes them the most motherly.” Madelina’s busy glaring at Jaffa as the judge natters on. It’s hard to say for certain who’s bigger, but the real question is how they managed to find shirts to cover their overgrown assets. “Alright, thank you Suzanne, Madelina, your turn. What do you do for a living?”

Maddie’s gone over all love and light in a blink, as she smiles, “I work as a dairy technician,”

“Really? So, I guess getting milked is par for the course?”

“Oh, but I am a AAA+ ranked provider, the best milk money can buy, the sweetest cream and butter…”

“Quite motherly, then, eh.”

“Yes, and I make sure we have only the best milk to sell, I’m part of our QA team.” She nods primly.

“Wonderful. Jaffa, dear, your turn.”

“Oh…” she composes herself, “Yes, me?”

“Yes, what do you do for work?”

“I’m a wetn-nurse.”

“Oh, very motherly,”

“I work at three different maternity wards in the city, and volunteer at the Assissi Memorial Free hospital.”

“As a wetnurse for all of them?”

“Yes, I don’t have any other medical skills.”

“But you have plenty of milk for infants, so generous.” Jaffa’s gone pink, as Madelina scowls at her. “Vivienne,”

“Me? Oh, you don’t have to ask me, dear, I’m a professional surrogate.”

“So, a professional mom, then?”

“I guess, a womb for rent, eh?” this gets a laugh.

“How very motherly, and do you have any kids of your own?”

“Just a daughter.”

“How far along are you now?”

“Eleven months.”

“Are they twins?”

“No, no, I’m carrying an elephant calf right now, his mom’s a pygmy Asian, and his dad’s an African, she’d never be able to carry her child to term.”

“Oh, must be hard work, bein-”

“I don’t want to interrupt, but ah-” Viv gets up, legs dripping, “My water broke. Can someone be a dear and give me a ride to Saint Morris General?” There’s some fussing as the audience is remarkably cooperative and in short order Vivienne is whisked off.

“Well, I guess that was a bit of a show-stealer, everyone, if you’ll wait, we’ll let our judges decide our winner.” it’s only minutes before the Emcee comes back, “And, the moment of truth, placing third, is our lovely Madelina, quite a lovely cow in her own right,” Jaffa smirks a little, as Maddie sits and fumes quietly, beaming as all eyes are on her as she stands to accept her award. “Second… is the most alluring… Jaffa!” Jaffa has to be helped up, as she almost swoons, meekly accepting her award. “And our new face of M&M, and grand prize winner is… currently at Saint Morris,’ “ which gets cheers and laughs in equal measure.

Two weeks later…

“You’re not bugged you lost, Jaffa?” Gear asks her over the phone.

“No, not really, the prize for second place was 5,000 bits, so I got to buy that pump after all.” She sighs, already hooked up to it. She flicks a plastic stick, hoping she’s done it right. “Ah,uhm… Gear…” she looks at the display, “You might want to come see something…”

“What is it, Jaffa?”

“Maybe you should see this in person…”


End file.
